


The Sword of Caine and The Childe of Malkav

by Belphet



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Based off cqm, Character Study, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Gore, One instance of slut shaming, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphet/pseuds/Belphet
Summary: Drabbles involving Andrei and the Malkavian(Hope it’s not ooc)





	The Sword of Caine and The Childe of Malkav

Whenever the fledgling thought she was aware of everything about him, there was always something new she’d learn. Such was the case of zulo shape. 

Seeing those glowing eyes and fins sent her heart a flutter in awe of sheer beauty, and once again her love for him was furthered. As his claws shredded the attacking Camarilla, the malkavian found herself distracted by his war form as she used her vision of death against the invaders. 

‘Truly an enchanting spell’

As the last Camarilla turned to ash, Andrei retreated to his regular reptilian appearance and cracked his neck.

“Well done, childe. As always you prove yourself quite the asset to the Sabbat. Not that I expected anything less.”

He approached the fledgling who sat on her knees panting, blood of Camarilla soldiers dripping from her mouth.

“What..”

Andrei raised a brow as she dug her nails into the dirt of the floor.

“What was that magnificent shape you took?” she asked, eyes sparkling in childlike wonder.

The fiend chuckled.

“I see you are curious, aren’t you fledgling? Many would quake in fear after witnessing a tzimisce’s zulo shape, but I suppose you are a special case.”

The malkavian tilted her head.

“Zulo?”

“Tis a level of flesh crafting my clan consider the first step to perfection, and a form of immense strength and prowess within the realms of our abilities.” 

The malkavian was silent for a moment, only staring at him with those mismatching eyes.

“What a beautiful way to kill.”

Andrei actually laughed this time, offering his hand to help her back to her feet.

“It pleases me you take such delight in learning of the path of metamorphosis, however such a sacred form is only needed when absolutely necessary. Don’t lose too much sleep over it, dear fledgling.”

She nodded, steadying herself on her feet.

“The horrid form of the lizard king shall not leave my maw again,” she said, pressing her pointer finger to her bottom lip. 

He hummed and gently brought a hand to her shoulder.

“Now, now, there’s no need to seal your thoughts away childe. Your observations always amuse me.”

The two brought their lips together, the malkavian draping her arms over his neck as he held her waist.

Yes, she thought.

What a wonderful way to kill indeed. 

...

Before the two had crossed paths Andrei had never pictured himself together with another. The idea of romance had not appealed to him, neither had sex as well. 

Romance and sex were a human concept, and as with many human ideals he had scoffed at them.

And yet, after she had become one with the Sabbat, Andrei could not get enough of her presence. Such a strong, beautiful malkavian with powers of the mind few could comprehend, who had been used as a puppet by the ignorant prince. Part of him wished he could resurrect the arrogant bastards corpse just so he could turn him into an ugly lawn decoration for the way he disagraced and demeaned the fledglings dignity. A woman like her didn’t deserve to be under the thumb of a sniveling child, and he had seen to set her free from the Camarilla’s chains.

Now that two were together though, Andrei felt his rejection of humanity slip every so often. When alone he’d sometimes allow tooth-rotting fantasies to take over, ones of them getting married, having children, living away from LA and the clan wars in their own private haven. 

He knew these were childish ideas and the tzimisce chastised himself for them. It would’ve been impossible anyways, neither of their bodies were capable of producing offspring, and they were too far within the clan wars to simply run from them.

But despite this, he was content with the way things were. The fledglings visions and curious riddles always kept him intrigued, and it would be a lie to say the physical affection wasn’t appreciated.

Having sex wasn’t intriguing anymore since the embrace, or so Andrei has thought. The fledgling was as always an .... interesting case. She wasn’t ashamed to make her urges and lusts known, and the elder wouldn’t say he exactly found it unpleasant. Quite the opposite in fact, being able to touch her body, hearing her soft moans as she ground against him, was absolutely intoxicating, and he was more than happy to indulge with her in the joining of their flesh.

“I wish,” she said once as she lay in his arms, touching the rib like protrusions on his torso.

“I wish we could stay like this forever, melted together in a big ball of flesh.”

It would be a lie to say that didn’t sound lovely.

...

After seeing the war form of a tzimisce that night, the fledgling couldn’t push the memories out of her head. Not that the voices would let her, anyways.

‘How stunning the lizard king’s other self is’

‘A beast capable of such cruel and beautiful violence ‘

‘I want to see more’

‘How frightening, how vicious’

Not that he wasn’t already though .

Most wouldn’t consider her lover attractive in the conventional sense, but she had much more ..... eccentric tastes, as some might say. They could crawl into a pit for all she cared. 

Never had she fallen so hard for someone, let alone the person who she’d initially been at war with. But now within the Sabbat she felt at home, more than she’d ever been after the embrace. The words of affirmation, his trust in her, in her strength. 

The prince had never given her that, merely treated her like a blabbering child. 

How ironic, she thought back.

She still remembered when the prince had confronted her about her betrayal to the Camarilla vividly.

“Running off to join the Sabbat? You’re an embarrassment. What possibly could have gone through that deranged head of yours to convince you to join those animals?”

The malkavian swallowed, curling her nails into her palms.

“I’ve... had my heart stolen...”

LaCroix raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“Whom could you possibly have..”

The prince paused, before curling his lip up in a sneer.

“The archbishop, isn’t it?”

She flinched.

“You’re absolutely disgusting! Do you really think that fiend cares about what happens to you? You’re as useful as any of the other canon fodder to him.”

The fledgling felt the rage and humiliation burn, turning her head up to face him.

“Your mouth spews nothing but ignorance, princeling!”

“You’re the one filled with ignorance. The archbishop certainly weaves a convincing story, at least convincing enough for you that is. Do you honestly think he loves you back? A fiend like him is incapable of feeling love. All his whimsical words are just means to get what he wants.”

Tears welled up, but she refused to cry, curling her nails in further till her palms bled.

“You only value me as a doll, Jester! A doll for the dogs to tear apart! You sit on a throne of lies!”

LaCroix was now calm, his eyes as cold as ice, but the words he spoke were laced with a seething venom.

“To think all this time you were running back to that cesspool, and for what? A chance to open your legs for a disgusting fiend? To think I spared you only for you to become the archbishop’s whore.”

The vulgarity and cruelness of his words shocked her, and for once even the voices in her head were speechless. Even as the Sheriff walked her to the glass window, she didn’t speak, nor put up resistance as she was sent plummeting down into the pavement. 

It had been worth it though. Seeing the prince’s horror when he realized he’d lost, that he’d had all of his power stripped of him. Seeing his demise at the hands of the sun in person would have been the cherry on top of her the revenge. 

Her only regret in the end, truly.

...

 

They were going to die.

The two of them crashed through the window of Hollowbrook, the fledgling’s grip giving as they hit the ground violently. 

Both were gravely injured, Andrei reverting back from his zulo form, his neck at an odd angle from being snapped and covered in stab wounds, while the fledgling had her entire right arm charred from the flames that had been thrown, her nose shattered and dripping blood down her face and neck, also covered in stab wounds.

Weakly, she crawled to him, wincing at the pain of her broken wrist. 

The malkavian climbed atop of the tzimisce, taking his face her hands, just staring into his eyes.

“Diablerize me,” he spoke, blood trickling out of his mouth.

She furrowed her brow.

“What do you mean?”

Andrei turned his head to the side, spitting out one of his teeth.

“I have lived far longer than you, and the Camarilla want the head of the Los Angeles archbishop’s on a pike. If you drink what’s lefts of my blood...you can regain enough strength and flee while you can.”

The fledgling’s lip quivered as a tear rolled down her eye.

“I...”

She brought her fingertips over his neck, right where his jugular lay.

‘Why is it troubled?’

‘Look at it. Bent over like a calf for the butcher.’

‘Drain his essence like spider drains its prey.’

She ran her tongue over her lips, so tempted by Andrei’s offer. It was the ultimate gift he could give her, his own life for hers. 

The malkavian lowered her head to his neck, pressing her lips to it. However, she did not sink her fangs into Andrei, instead placing a gentle kiss there before pulling away.

“What are you doing? You must run before they arrive,” the elder hissed.

She gave him a sad, yet gentle smile.

“An afterlife without you is not one worth unliving.”

Both were silent for a moment. It seemed as if the world around them, for just those few seconds had stopped. Then, Andrei pulled her down for a deep, passionate kiss. 

She grabbed his face and kissed back, desperate to make these final moments last, choking back a sob. 

The two then broke away, gazing at each other once more. The tzimisce’s eyes bore a silent question, his talons brushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear. 

She couldn’t agree more.

The malkavian gave a small nod, grabbing the hem of her sweater and yanking it over her head while Andrei loosened his cravat. She assisted him in unbuttoning his jacket and shirt, which he weakly shrugged off his shoulders. 

Now both naked from the waist up, the tzimisce brought a hand up to cradle the fledgling’s face. 

“I love you, Childe of Malkav.”

“And I love you, Sword of Caine.”

The malkavian then snuggled into his chest, a content smile playing her face, as Andrei snaked an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly.

The areas where their flesh met than began to melt together, slowly fusing them. 

‘I wish we could stay like this forever, melted together in a big ball of flesh.’

Even as the doors to the hotel were broken down, the two were content, knowing they’d never be separated. 

Instead, the two vampires held their embrace as they waited, both ready to die, as one.


End file.
